leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XEvarinya/Yet another idea of Sion's rework - aren't you tired of it yet?
To start off, thanks for reading this Champion Rework Concept. Sorry for eventual misspellings in the tekst, as English is not my native language. And I have to apologise for eventual wrong pacement of this, since it's my first time creating a blog post after the change with "Champion Concept" window. :'P As I imagine Sion would look like: Tall, hooded eminence with a big scythe in his hands. He would slightly float above the ground. While "standing" the cape would move as if the wind was careesing it, and during movement it would wildly swing after him. The cape would be very spacious, hiding whatever's beneath it. If you have seen Harry Potter's "Dementors" (I don't know how it's spelled like in English), you will get an idea what I'm talking about. Now you might say that he's like Karthus, but I imagine him more like his follower or underling, which joined League to show his master that he's on equal footing with him or even higher. So, without futher ado, dig into the text! :') Sion, the Death's Headsman is a champion rework idea on League of Legends' Wiki. Abilities Sion cleaves an area in front of him (180 degrees cone) him with his scythe dealing physical damage. This attack applies on-hit effects, critical strikes and lifesteal. Only scaling attack damage part can critically strike. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 255 }} Sion gains every time he attacks. Stacks up to 5 times. Stacks last for 3 seconds since last attack done. |description2 = Sion dashes a set amount of distance with 1200 movement speed until he collides with enemy unit - briefly knocking it up and dealing large damage - or reaching maximum range of an ability - knocking up every unit in a 250 unit radius around him for 1 second while dealing little damage. This skill enables him to pass trought unpassable terrain. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Sion goes into a hunger mode, which increases his movement speed by 15%, attack speed by and every time he attacks an enemy grants him "Hunger quenched" stack. Cooldown starts at the beggining of the cast. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana per second |range = SELF }} Sion consumes "Hunger quenched" stacks in order to recover his HP by for each stack. |leveling = |cooldown = 0 |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = SELF }} }} Sion lets out the dread energies out of his body which damage enemies within range every half-second. It also slows them for 20% of their movement speed and attack speed. The lower on health Sion is, the more damage is dealt to the enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = seconds |cost = per half second |costtype = Health |range = 300 }} So, how did you like it? Please "rate" and comment. :'D The whole thing is a bit rushed because of parents... well nothing to type about on the net I guess. :'P Category:Custom champions